Bolt X Mittens Nightmare
by drewdog302
Summary: Idea by Arika Koski. Mittens has a nightmare about Bolt being murdered in front of her totally terrified to sleep by herself Mittens goes to sleep with Bolt.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today we're going to do a Bolt X Mittens Nightmare. This idea was suggested by my good friend Arika Koski.**

 **Anyway if you want to see "** ** _Balto X Jenna Nightmare"_** **or "** ** _Kodi X Dusty Nightmare"_** **both stories are on my account.**

 **Anywho onward with the story**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night and the lights in the Forrester home were out everyone in the house were sleeping peacefully.

Well everyone but the cat Mittens.

The poor black and white cat was in her kitty bed tossing and turning in her sleep.

"B-Bolt." Mittens moaned.

Mittens then started to groan and moan in her sleep.

"S-Stop It leave him alone." Mittens moaned.

Mittens started to breathing hard in her sleep (she was having a nightmare).

 **In Mittens's dream**

* * *

 _Mittens was laying on the ground her ankle was sprain Mittens looked to her left and saw Bolt protecting her from a mean looking Rottweiler._

 _"If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me first." Bolt growled at the Rottweiler._

 _The Rottweiler growled and he tackled Bolt. All Mittens could do was watch Bolt and the Rottweiler bite and scratch each other._

 _At one point the Rottweiler pinned Bolt down by his side._

 _"BOLT!" Mittens cried._

 _Mittens tried to stand but her sprained ankle shot pain up her leg and she fell back down_

 _"Say goodbye to your boyfriend kitty cat." The Rottweiler snarled._

 _"Please whoever you are don't hurt him please." Mittens pleaded to the Rottweiler._

 _The Rottweiler ingorned Mittens's plead and then raised a sharp claw and stabbed Bolt in the neck drawing blood._

 _Bolt's brown eyes widen and he then went limp._

 _The Rottweiler smirked and focused Bolt's lifeless eyes on Mittens._

 _Tears came to Mittens green eyes._

 _"BOLT NO!"_

 _ **End of Mittens dream**_

* * *

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mittens screamed as she woke up with a fright.

Mittens looked around and saw that she was back in her kitty bed she shaking, breathing, and sweating in fear.

"I-It was all dream but...it felt so real."Mittens said.

Mittens tried her best to fall asleep but sleep never came she was so scared of losing Bolt, she loved him so much.

Without hesitation Mittens got out of her bed and walked down the hallway to Bolt's room.

* * *

 **With Bolt**

Bolt was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he heard someone scratch the door to his room.

"Huh who could that be at this late or night?" Bolt asked himself as he got out of his bed and walked to the door.

When Bolt opened the door he saw Mittens shaking in fear.

"Mittens its the middle of the night what are you..." Bolt started but was cut off when Mittens buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Bolt thank god your alive I was so scared." Mittens sobbed.

"What's wrong Mittens, why are you crying?" Bolt asked the crying cat.

"I had a nightmare and it was so horrible." Mittens replied tearfully.

Bolt nuzzled Mittens to comfort her, he then let her in his room and the two laid down in his bed Bolt grabbed a blanket and he pulled it over him and Mittens.

Mittens tried to shake the image of Bolt's lifeless eyes focused on her out of her head but it was too much for her.

Mittens started to cry uncontrollably hard, Bolt nuzzled Mittens to comfort her.

"Shhhhhhh, its okay Mittens I'm right here." Bolt said comfortingly.

"Bolt my nightmare was so terrifying I'm so scared!" Mittens sobbed.

Bolt held Mittens tightly.

"Tell me what was it about?" Bolt asked.

Mittens told Bolt what happened in her dream.

Bolt was speechless he was surprised that Mittens was so scared of losing him and that she loved him very much.

Bolt smiled he then leaned in and kissed Mittens on the forehead.

"It's okay Mittens it was just a dream it's over now I'm right here." Bolt said in a soft comforting voice.

"B-Bolt can I s-sleep with you?" Mittens asked.

"Of you can course you can Mittens." Bolt replied.

"Thank you." Mittens said.

Bolt then held Mittens tightly to his chest and he started to stroke her fur to get her to sleep which seemed to be working.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **There we go guys another Nightmare story done and if have any thoughts on this story let me know in the comments and as always thank you for the outstanding support on all my Nightmare stories we'll make more in the future I promise!**

 **Anyway Bolt and Mittens are characters created by Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **And if your interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
